Puppy Love
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Faunus!Ruby. It's Ruby's heat cycle, so it looks like Weiss is going to have to take care of her. Futa!ruby, petplay, white rose. PWP. One shot, by request.


_**Welcome to (or back to) PenName's smut-astic smutville, cus it seems like that's all I write, lol. Though I do have reason for that, mostly requests, such as this one. Requested by Beloved Nightmare Union (who gave permission for their name to be used), they asked for Faunus!Futa!ruby in heat, with Weiss as her owner. Based on art by faunus!ruby art NDGD, especially "taming Ruby". Puppy Ruby and dominant Weiss, with a touch of other things. So yeah, its got petplay, futa, white rose, faunus, collars, leashes, and a touch of foot stuff. So there's your warnings. Now, enjoy the smut.**_

* * *

"Come on, come on, comeoncomeoncome ooonnnnnn!"Ruby said. There was a burst of rose petals, and then she let out an 'oomph' as she was suddenly caught at the end of her leash.

"Calm down, Ruby. We're almost there." Weiss said. She had the other end of Ruby's leash in her left hand, and a small bag on her other arm.

Ruby smiled and zipped over to her, tail wagging furiously. Weiss took a moment to scratch behind her pet's wolf ears as they walked before Ruby started running around near the end of her leash again. Honestly, if it wasn't for the leash she'd probably run all over Vale. Not that Weiss was worried she'd leave, Ruby would always come back, but she'd likely stir up some trouble.

"Oh, oh, there it is!" Ruby said, jumping up and down as she pointed at the entrance to the school. Pretty soon they'd be back at their dorm. "Do you think Yang is there? Or Blake?" she asked.

Weiss thought for a moment. In all honesty she hoped not, for a few reasons. Ruby's hyperactivity was the first. She tended to zip around a lot and get in people's personal spaces when she was like this. While that wasn't a problem with Yang, and usually not Weiss, it did prove to be one when her little puppy decided she wanted to pester the resident cat. A small wolf pup rushing at her at near impossible speeds apparently didn't sit well with the cat faunus.

The other, and more pressing, reason was the time, or more accurately the date. Ruby was in her heat cycle at the moment. While it wasn't a constant state, it did come up in waves. Odds were it would show up pretty soon, and she'd rather be alone to take care of that. Even if Blake and Yang understood the problem, it was still awkward to have to ask them to leave so she could help relieve Ruby.

By now they were pretty much at the door to the dorm. "Well, go and see." She said, letting go of the leash. Ruby let out a small squeal, taking out her scroll and shooting over to the door. She swiped it in front of the lock and entered the room with a 'whoosh'. Weiss was there just a moment later, closing the door behind herself to see Ruby sitting on her bed on her knees.

"They're not here." She stated the obvious, and then sniffed around, "They were. Not long ago. Yang took a shower. She always uses so much shampoo."

Weiss set the bag down, putting away the small amount of stuff that was in it. Out of one of the boxes she took a small cookie. "Here, for keeping calm while we were in the store today." She said, walking over to Ruby.

"Yay!" Ruby said, snatching up the cookie and eating it in one quick bite. "Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist. She planted a kiss on her cheek and nuzzled into her neck.

"You're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't let you do that." Weiss said, then reached up and scratched her ears again.

Ruby pressed her head against Weiss' hand as she scratched her ears, her leg starting to twitch a bit and her eyes half closed. Then she moved up and nipped at Weiss' ear.

"No!" Weiss said, "No nipping, down, bad girl!" she shook her finger at Ruby as the faunus backed down, lowering her head and pressing her ears against her head. "No biting."

"Sorry Weiss." She said, "I got excited, and you smell good, and you're cuddly."

"It's okay." Weiss said, "Just no biting. Understand?" She smiled at an eager nod. "Now, who's a good girl?" she asked in her exaggerated talk she reserved for Ruby, and sometimes Zwei.

"Me?" Ruby asked excitedly, perking up.

"Who else would it be?"

There was a swirl of rose petals and Ruby was behind Weiss, her arms wrapping around her and her chin on her shoulder. "I knew it!" she said.

"What are you-" Weiss started to ask, but then let a sigh, "Ruby can I have some room to breathe here?"

"Hmm, nope." Ruby said, holding her tighter. She pressed her face into the back of Weiss neck and nuzzled her a bit.

Weiss took a moment to think. Personal space didn't usually mean much to Ruby even at a good time, and especially when she was hyper. Clinginess wasn't uncommon, but she'd usually let go when asked. It only really got worse when… "Ruby, is your heat acting up?"

"Ummm" Ruby hesitated, "Maybe."

Weiss sighed. It was inconvenient that they didn't know when Blake and Yang would be back, but she supposed they'd just have to take care of it anyway. "Well, would you like me to help you with that?"

"Now?"

"Yes now, when did you think I meant? If we wait it'll just get worse."

"Okay." She agreed, but made no move to let go.

"Ruby, you're going to have to let go and get undressed if you want to do this."

"But I don't wanna let go." She said, squirming a bit.

"Ruby, down." Weiss commanded. Reluctantly, Ruby let go. "Now, strip." Ruby pouted for a few seconds at being forced to let go, but started undoing her corset. "Now, I'm going to get some things, you be ready by the time I come back."

With that, Weiss left Ruby to strip down, heading to the bathroom. She would like to have watched, but Ruby wasn't always as compliant in her heat. She had to show a firm hand, possibly literally, to keep her getting too clingy and overly affectionate. Moving to the cabinets she found a box of supplies she kept ready for just this situation. There were a few things in it. A chew toy to bite down on though they only needed that if they were trying to be quiet, some lubricant, a small vibrator, condoms, and a few other useful things, though nothing too extravagant. Deciding to save some time later she stripped out of her dress now, leaving her undergarments on.

Opening the door she stepped out with the box, finding Ruby just on the other side. Her young pet was completely naked, on her knees, hands held at shoulder height and curled down like animal paws, with her leash in her mouth. Her tail waged back and forth, and Weiss could see she was already erect. "Good girl." She said, sparing a moment to pet her before taking the collar.

Ruby led the way to the bed on all fours, and almost jumped up on it, but paused first looking back at Weiss. When her owner nodded she jumped up on the bed, bouncing a little.

Weiss set the box down at the foot of the bed. Taking a moment she walked over and tied the collar around the headboard, and then set herself down beside the box. "Okay Ruby, lay down." The faunus immediately complied, lying on her back, spread eagle. It wasn't their first time, so she knew what it meant. It was now that Weiss really got a look at her. While she wasn't sweating, she could tell from the slight blush along her chest and cheeks that Ruby was warm. Her arousal was also clear, both from her erect cock and already wet pussy. It was almost surprising how quickly the heat could get to her.

Weiss opened the box, taking out a small tube of lubricant. "Hold your hand." She said, and Ruby held one out towards her. She squeezed a small dollop of the gel into her hand before closing the lid. "Okay now, you can start."

Ruby rubbed her hands together, getting the lubricant all over. Then she reached down and began stroking herself with her right hand as a couple fingers of her left hand moved down to rub her pussy. She let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a howl as she began to ease the building tension.

Meanwhile, Weiss moved closer. She slid her hands up Ruby's thighs, towards her center. Her face was close now, almost to touching Ruby's hand's as they moved. She turned her head to the left and pressed a kiss into Ruby's thigh, then another farther down. Moving down her Ruby's right thigh she trailed small but firm kisses, her hand leading the way. As she came to her foot she held Ruby's leg up, moving her kisses over the arc of her foot and to the toes.

A small whimper told her she was on the right track. Ruby always got very sensitive in a few areas, especially during heat, and her feet was one such area. Placing a few kisses on each toe she took the second largest in her mouth and sucked on it.

Ruby let out another whimper and arched, pushing her feet towards Weiss. A few more kisses on the arch of her foot, and then the wonderful sensation went away as Weiss moved up again, repeating the process, but down the other leg. Ruby's hands picked up their pace as she felt Weiss lips on her.

"Ok Ruby, you can stop now." Weiss said. Apparently she wasn't heard though, as Ruby kept going. "Ruby! I said stop!" she repeated, louder and harsher. Immediately Ruby stopped, though she squirmed and panted as she kept her hands where they were.

"Good. Now move your hands." Weiss commanded. Ruby obeyed with obvious reluctance, putting them beside her hips and gripping the sheets. Weiss then moved up between Ruby's legs again, placing a few kisses here and there. She leaned in, and placed a kiss on Ruby's wet pussy, letting her tongue dart out get a bit of a taste of her. "It seems you really did need this." She said, drawing her tongue up. Starting at the bottom, she moved it up her pussy, sliding up to Ruby's erect cock and along it before flicking the tip. "Are you ready?" She asked, though the question was more of a tease since she knew the answer.

"Yes, pleeeaassee!" Ruby begged, "Weeiissss!"

"Well, since you said please." Weiss said, and leaned down, taking the head of Ruby's cock into her mouth, causing the faunus to throw her head back into the pillow. As she did, Weiss moved her right hand to grip the base of Ruby's shaft, holding it still as she slowly started to move her hand up and down, while her left hand started to rub Ruby's dripping folds.

Ruby gasped and moaned, "Oh yes, Weiss!" She gripped at the sheets and her legs would stretch out, then curl up, and stretch out again. She knew better than to try and wrap them around Weiss head, or put a hand there. She wasn't going to last long like this.

Weiss moved up and down, taking more of Ruby into her mouth as she did. Ruby wasn't the biggest, in fact she was probably average or just below, but given her small size that was to be expected. It did make it easier for Weiss to take almost all of her into her mouth, sucking gently as she went. As she did, she slipped first one, then two fingers into her puppy, working them at the same pace as her mouth.

As expected, she soon felt the telltale signs of Ruby's impending climax. Picking up her pace she moved a bit faster, sliding her right hand along the area she left out of her mouth, and curling her fingers inside her.

"Weiss, I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" Ruby said, gasping. Then she did. As she reached her climax she arched a bit, pushing her hips up and forward, against Weiss hand and lips. She howled out in pleasure, her head arched back and her hands clinging to the sheets.

Weiss, for her part, didn't stop. She swallowed Ruby's seed with practiced ease as her hands continued to work. As Ruby began to come down from her peak, Weiss slowed, eventually stopping as Ruby did. "Feeling a bit better?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Ruby said, panting. She had a small sheen of sweat on her skin, her hair a muss, one of her faunus ears turned inside out at the tip. If she hadn't been laying on it, her tail would definitely have been waging.

"Good, I'm glad." Weiss said. She reached up with one hand and fixed Ruby's ear, petting her a bit too. Then she smiled. Her own panties were wet now, having shown her attention to Ruby had put her in quite the mood as well. "Now, I think it's time I got a turn."

Ruby perked up a bit at that, raising her head from the pillow. She watched as Weiss began to undo her bra first, taking the garment off and tossing it to the floor. Then she sat up, her tail starting to wag, as Weiss leaned back and slipped off her wet panties.

Weiss sat back at the foot of the bed, spreading her legs to expose herself to Ruby. She made a show of running her hand down her stomach and touching her lower lips, showing and spreading them a bit. "Does my puppy want a treat?" She asked.

"Yes, yes please, definitely!" Ruby said.

Weiss smirked. She knew how much Ruby loved eating her out, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't proud of that. She'd even wager she was probably the number one thing on Ruby's 'to eat' list, above her favorite snacks even. Of course Weiss enjoyed it as well. While she wouldn't say Ruby was exceptional at it, she'd learned to be good enough, and her eagerness made up for any way she might be lacking. "Okay Ruby, come get it." She said.

Eager for her treat, Ruby dived for it. Only to get caught at the end of the leash, just a bit away. Her look of joy quickly turned to desperation and disappointment as she struggled against the leash tied to the headboard as she tried to get at her treat.

Weiss chuckled under her breath. She'd known this would happen. She watched for a few moments as Ruby pulled and strained against the leash and collar, enjoying the sight. Then, deciding she didn't want the faunus to hurt herself, she intervened. "Ruby, stop." She said, causing the girl to stop trying. Weiss moved forward a bit and Ruby's ears perked up happily. "Okay, now try again."

This time, the leash was plenty long enough, as Ruby dove eagerly between Weiss legs. Already wet, she was immediately rewarded with the heiress' flavor. She lapped it up, kissing and licking and sucking, doing everything she could to get more.

Weiss bit her lip to keep from moaning out almost immediately. Ruby always hit like a bolt of lightning with how eager she was. Reaching down, she put her left hand on Ruby's head, between her faunus ears, as she leaned back on her right. She put her legs over the girl's shoulders for a better angle, and tilted her head back with a smile on her face.

As Ruby continued, Weiss began to rock her hips against the faunus' lips, pressing into her. In turn, she felt Ruby's tongue push inside of her, finally causing a moan to slip from her lips. "O-oh Ruby." She said in a hushed tone, "Yes, more like that."

Ruby's tongue was eager, happy to please Weiss, and to get as much of her favorite flavor as she could in the process. She pushed her searching tongue far in, finding Weiss favorite spots. She'd learned where those were with a bit of practice, and direction from Weiss. She was so proud she could do it now without Weiss telling her what to do.

As Ruby continued, pressing into her most sensitive spots, Weiss felt herself getting close. "O-okay Ruby, just a bit more." She said, panting, "I'm going to get there soon." This only caused the faunus to double up her efforts, going faster and harder, her tail wagging eagerly behind her as she enjoyed servicing her girlfriend. "Oh dust, RUBY!" Weiss cried out, arching her back and pressing into her as she finally came hard.

Ruby didn't slow down even a bit as Weiss peaked, joyously lapping up her nectar. She could do this all day, and definitely would if she was allowed to. She licked and sucked still, relishing her meal.

"R-ruby, stop." Weiss said as she tried to catch her breath. She collapsed back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Ruby right now; she knew what she'd see. Those adorable puppy ears laid back and wide silver eyes looking up from between her legs, asking to be allowed to pleasure her more. If she looked, she couldn't say no.

After a few minutes to catch her breath, Weiss opened her eyes and sat up. Ruby had moved to sitting on her knees again, hands on the bed in front of her. She smiled up at Weiss as the heiress sat up. Looking down, Weiss saw something else. Ruby was hard again.

"I guess that got you going didn't it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ruby said, tilting her head. Then she realized what Weiss meant. "Oh! That. Yeah, a bit. I can't help it though, you taste good! And smell good too."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go another round." She said. "Taking care of your heat is why we're here after all."

"Really?" Ruby asked, her tail wagging again.

"Yes, really." Weiss said, "Now lay back down."

Ruby gave a little hop, lying onto her back, the bed bouncing a bit. Her erection stood up, pointing at the bed above them.

"Good girl." Weiss said. She reached behind her and brought a condom out of the box still at the foot of the bed with a glyph. Opening it, she slipped it onto Ruby and then began to crawl up the bed, over Ruby, giving her a kiss. She could taste herself on Ruby's lips, but she didn't mind. She stood on her knees, looking down at Ruby, her wet core positioned just above the head of the faunus' cock. Reaching down with one hand she gripped the shaft, holding it still as she lowered herself down, getting just the head inside her.

She let go then, putting her hands on Ruby's stomach. Despite her stature, Ruby did have a strong core, so she didn't have to worry about squishing her if she put some pressure down. Slowly, getting used to it, she eased herself down on Ruby's cock until she was resting on her hips. Then, she rose up just as slowly, feeling it pull out of her.

Ruby put her hands up behind her head, gripping the headboard and fighting the instinctive urge to buck her hips up into Weiss. She moaned out softly, not bothering to suppress her sounds. She never understood the point in hiding how you felt, so why do it now?

Weiss picked up the pace a bit now, moving up and down on Ruby's shaft, rolling her hips a bit as she did. When she was comfortable she could support herself, she decided to help Ruby a bit more, taking her left hand and moving it behind her, down to Ruby's pussy, and slipping a couple fingers inside, moving them in roughly the same pattern her hips held.

Ruby moaned and howled out. Being ridden by Weiss, and fingered by her at the same time, it felt so good. She panted, rolling her hips now to match Weiss'. "Ohhh, Weiss, yesss!"

Weiss picked up the pace again, moving faster as she rode her pet. She was panting heavily, sweat dripped from her brow, and down her chest. Her hair let loose clung to her body in places. "Oh dust, Ruby. Yes. Very good girl." She let her left hand come away from Ruby, though the smaller girl didn't seem to care. Instead she brought it up to her chest, cupping her small but sensitive breasts. She moved a nipple between two fingers, slick with Ruby's juices just made is feel all the better.

After a moment she leaned forward, bracing herself on her right hand. "Ruby, I want to see you touch yourself." She said. Of course Ruby complied quickly, her hands coming down to massage her own breasts for Weiss' eyes to watch. She had been enjoying watching the heiress ride her as well.

Weiss left hand moved down her stomach, finding her clit. Rolling it beneath a couple fingers earned a cry of pleasure from her lips, and she clenched a bit around Ruby, causing the faunus to cry out as well.

"Weiss, close!" She said.

"Me too, Ruby. Just wait a few more moments okay."

"O-okay." Ruby said, though she wasn't sure she could last those few moments. It was good she had already gone once, as that was what definitely allowed her to hold back. It wasn't long until Weiss arched her back again, chest thrust out and head thrown back as she climaxed. Feeling Weiss' wonderful muscles tense around her sensitive shaft, Ruby was forced over her own edge, her hips coming up to push hard against Weiss' as she finished.

As the two came down, Weiss collapsed half on top of Ruby, both of them out of breath and lost in a bliss that came after. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and nuzzled into her neck, smiling. After a bit of recovery, Weiss broke the silence.

"We should get up." She said.

"Aww" Ruby whined, pouting.

"Don't you pout at me. We need to get cleaned up before your sister and Blake get back. You'll need to take a bath."

"Noooo!" Ruby complained, "I don't want a bath!" Her ears drooped.

Weiss pushed up, sitting up now beside Ruby. "But you need one, now no arguments. I'll let you take one toy though."

"Fine." Ruby said.

"That's better." Weiss said, "Now go get started while I clean up in here."

"Alright." Ruby said. She sat up and stretched her arms. Then before she could protest, she leaned over and kissed Weiss on the cheek and used her semblance to vanish into the bathroom.

Weiss simply shook her head and gathered everything up. Overall, she thought, the day had been good. Picking up her box, she closed it and moved towards the bathroom. Now she just had to give Ruby a bath, _that_ was going to be fun. She smiled and closed the door behind her, here goes nothing.

* * *

 _ **Okay then, that's that. Gotta say, never in a million years saw myself writing anything like this. But it's good practice to write things out of your comfort zone. It may have even helped me write other things so that's good. If you'd like a request of your own done, then feel free to send it in. I'll probably at least try. At the moment I have one more lined up, gp!blake bumblebee, so expect that next. After that, we'll see. Didn't do a whole lot of editing on this one, so if you spot any errors, let me know. Don't forget to review, and i'll let you go. Have a sinful day.**_


End file.
